Fangs, Stakes and Spells
by MysticAngel1864
Summary: What if Lucy isnt what everyone think she is? What happens when an enemy from Lucy's past, has returned? What will Lucy do to protect her loved ones? Okay i know its a crappy summory but its a good story so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new edited version of chapter one. Sorry for any confusion. So the brothers are Ivan and Alexander. Besides writing the new chapter for Fangs, Stakes and Spells + His Best friend, His Worst Enemy or Him; I will be going back to edit any mistakes or confusions. Again my apologies! But thank you to everyone for reviews! Your all precious vampires! **

Chapter 1 – Lucy's POV

Helena and Liam had called a family meeting. In the living room sat the Drakes, me, Hunter, and Isabeau. Isabeau was Logon's girlfriend and Hunter was Quinn's. Solange and I get along with them just fine. In fact, we hung around each other so much that the boys were starting to get jealous.

"Alright everyone, we called everyone here so we could properly welcome Hunter and Isabeau into our family. With all of this court business, we all have been too preoccupied. So welcome girls!" Helena stood up, along with the other Drakes, and they each gave them a hug.

"Thanks a lot. We are honored," Hunter and Isabeau said together before bowing.

The rest of the night was dedicated in their honor. A feast and a good conversation that was all about vampires so obviously, I wasn't included. I have been feeling like I've been replaced suddenly; like they don't need me anymore. I don't know why I feel this way, I just do. I guess it's because their new and the Drakes didn't want them to feel unliked or something. After all they have both saved Solange's life. Or that's what I thought.

…Six months Later….

It's been six months and still it's like I'm a ghost. Even Nicky sometimes doesn't pay any attention to me. Solange doesn't anymore. I should just leave. Not like any of them is going to notice. I was still racking my brain to know what to do when I felt a sudden buzz in my pocket. It was my phone, someone was calling me. I took out my phone to see who it was when the name Ethan Hamilton was written digitally across my screen.

We were in the living room when I looked up and saw practically every face looking at me. It took me a moment to realise that my ringtone "International Love by Pitbull" was still playing. I quickly shut the ringtone off, mumbled an apology and quickly slipped out the front door to get some privacy.

"Ivan? What's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"It's Lucas, he's been awakened."

"What? No, this can't be! That's impossible! He was put to death! Father did it himself!"

"I know, I know, something's wrong. But what I called you for was to notify you remind you that Victor Drake, Liam and Geoffrey's brother, was killed my Lucas. And before we killed him, Lucas swore to kill the rest of them one day. So you mustn't under any circumstances leave the Drake compound or let any of the drakes leave either. Am I clear Luce? As soon as were done I will call and notify Alexander."

"Yes brother, were clear."

"Good. Be safe little Bit."

I smiled and hung up the phone. He never called me that anymore. When we were younger, Alexander and he had come up with the nickname "Little Bit" for me because I was so young and I was always the smallest out of the student's in my class. I missed that. It's been so long. Ever since mother was killed by a shadow hunter and father had ran and left after Victor's death, blaming himself for not being able to save him, the three of us had been left to go our own separate ways. Ivan was the head of the Helios-Ra and Alexander and I attended an Academy for our species. What I mean by our species, I don't, mean humans. I or we are witches. Well my brothers are technically warlocks but it's the same meaning except Warlock is the name for male witches and Witch is the feminine version.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lucy's POV

I missed my brothers. However, Lucas' awakening was not my intention of how our family reunion was going to play out. Then again nothing a Hamilton believes ever comes true as long as we are a part of the supernatural life. I was outside for a while I suppose because Nicholas came out worried.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Because you've been out here for an hour"

"What! Oh, well…" Then I remembered. He was ignoring me this whole time. It's been like six months! No way in Hell was I going to go soft on him. "Well, thanks for noticing."

I pushed past him and swiftly made my way to the guest room that I was using as my own. There was a knock on my door not a while after I came upstairs so I took it that it was Nicholas knocking. I ignored him. It has been six weeks that he was ignoring me. I won't let him think that he will get my forgiveness by just saying sorry. No way in Hell.

It was a hard sleepless night. I couldn't even think about sleep while the thought of Lucas roaming around out there haunts me. He could be doing anything right now. From possessing a body to wiping out a line of very powerful supernaturals. Eventually, forgetting the terrifying memories from the past, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

In the morning, the house was silent. All of the drakes, Isabeau and Christabel would be asleep. The only ones who would be awake would be I, Hunter, Bruno and his guards. It was a Saturday so all of them would be sleeping in an extra few hours. I don't mind, that means I have the whole house to myself for the next 5-7 hours. Since its 12:00 in the afternoon, none of them will be getting up until at least 7-8 o'clock in the evening.

At least, that's what I thought. I went downstairs to find everyone in the living room huddled around a package that sat directly in the middle of the coffee table. The first person to think it was for was Solange, however I was sadly wrong when my name was written in cold blood across the package. Shit!

This could only be from one person.

_**Lucas.**_

How the hell did he know I was here. The first place anyone would look for me was the Helios-Ra academy down by the lake where my brothers and I live. Not here, not at the drakes. I was frozen solid. I felt like an iceberg in the middle of a snow storm, frozen, cold, paralyzed. I didn't have to look on their faces to know that they were all thinking and feeling the same thing.

I reached out to the box trying to sense an aura just in case something was in there just waiting for me to open the box to attack. However, there was nothing. Not one little thing. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Either I have lost my touch or Lucas has gotten really good at getting around magic because he has never just sent a package to anyone without it being booby-trapped or something.

"Lucy no!" It was Helena. Sebastian had sensed his mother's panic and reached out to stop me.

"Let Go Sebastian!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Lucy it could be from Montmartre." Liam says calmly but I can hear the panic in his voice.

"It's not from him. Trust me on this."

"Then who?" Sebastian said.

In a light whisper I said, "Lucas". There was no point in whispering because either way they could hear me. But there was no point. This doesn't involve them. Not now anyways. Yes Lucas wants to kill the Drakes however; he would just kill to have the Hamilton line's blood on his hands.

"I'm sorry" I said picking up the package. "I have to go." I had already ran out the door and was heading to my car when I heard Solange and the others yelling my name to come back.

I sped down the highway towards the Academy. It was encased in thick green leafy trees so no ordinary human would be able to find it. As I parked I didn't even care about any signs for visitors or what not. All I cared about was getting this package to Ivan. He had been staying late again, not that I would have mind.

I ran down the hall to room 1206 and practically shot the door down with my foot. The door opened to a startled Nigel and a very amused Ivan with a surprised Dimitri heading towards us. I was so tired that before collapsing on the floor of my brother's office I barely got out the word, "Lucas".

That was all I need. The three of them knew what I had sad not even having that extra heightened hearing that all vampires seem to have. Nigel took the package from my hands and sat it on the desk. Just like before, the four of u were surrounding it frozen like statues.

Couldn't take the tension anymore, Dimitri reached out and began opening the package very lightly.

**To be continued! Stay tuned for chapter 3. What will be in the package when Dimitri opens it? How will they deal with the new threat of Lucas? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Lucy's POV:_

The package was sticky with red goo, coming down from the sides inside the wrapped box. Blood. Well one thing's for sure, Lucas definitely didn't wake up on the right side of the cave. As soon as it was fully unwrapped, Evan immediately told Dimitri to stop. Besides the fact that red goo was oozing out of the box, we didn't know for sure what was in there. It could be anything. We knew Lucas well enough to expect the unexpected.

God I hated that expression!

"Which maneuver should we take with this situation Mr. Hamilton?" Nigel took out his cell, ready to call back-up.

"We send our most strongest and trusted agents to surround the Drake Family. We need them protected ASAP. We can't take the chance that he won't go after them next. Whenever a Drake leaves, two of our agents will follow in the shadows. Make sure the men don't show themselves to the Drakes. If one or two of those four: Liam, Geoffrey, Sebastian or Dimitri; I or Dimitri will follow in addition. Lucas will be going after one of those four. Whether it is going after them one on one or threatening them with a loved one, we cannot take the chance. Are we clear Nigel" Evan was standing, facing the window.

"Yes of course sir." Nigel immediately spoke into the receiver of the phone repeating Evan's instructions to the agents.

From then, everything changed. The agents guarding the Drake compound had to report directly to me before taking any actions. If important, I would immediately report it to Evan. Out of all the Drakes, the four will be frequently watched. Every one of the Drakes has at least eight agents watching them plus another twenty guarding the perimeter around the compound.

This was urgent! Lucas was dead evil! He doesn't have a soul or a heart and whoever begs to differ, well just go see him and find out. Mind you, you won't come back alive but well, that's your choice. Just before we were about to unravel the mystery behind our new gift, my cell buzzed. Again I was too busy jamming to the song to answer the phone so Dimitri slapped me upside the head. Yu, just like that! Jerk!

Yes I have the weirdest timing for things like that. I looked at the caller ID and saw Helena's number pop up. Oops! I forgot all about them! My bad!

"Hello?" I said squeamishly.

"Lucy? Honey are you alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Um ya I am alright."

"Well then missy you better get your little behind over here immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

Crap! Why did I have to say that? I should have said no and faked an illness. No explanation s and probably no school would have been my result. But no, I just had to be the honest one. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I took my jeep that I usually kept at the academy and drove back to the compound. It was a nice and peaceful one filled with nothing but silence. I arrived at the compound just 30 minutes after I had left the academy.

I braced myself for a whole lot of lectures and mysterious random looks from the brothers. I really didn't need this right now. With exams coming up, I needed my full attention on my studies. Man I hate being responsible! There was no fun involved in responsibility. I didn't even have to knock. As soon as I was on the front porch the front door swung wide open, banging against the door frame.

"Lucy!" It was Solange and her brothers who met me at the door.

"Ya-ya I know I'm grounded and am going to get a lecture first thing in the morning." I said pushing past them towards the stairs.

"Uh, Lucy?" It was Marcus.

"Huh- What?" I said drowsy.

"You're heading for the basement." He and Duncan took both of my arms and lead me up the stairs to my room.

"Oh thanks guys" I let out a mild yawn. "I really appreciate it."

The next morning I woke up to find seven drake brothers crowded around my bed a little too close for comfort. I stared out at the cluttered room to result in seven pairs of eyes staring right back. Freaky much. That's just what a girl needs after a restless night. Don't these vampires know the meaning of the word Space!

"Um Hi?" I said sitting upright in my bed.

"Mom and dad want you down stairs." Quinn said smirking.

I walked to the washroom and freshened up. When I was finished I walked over to my dresser about to undress when I remembered the seven pair of eyes closely watching me. I looked behind me to find all seven brothers surrounding me with freaky looks. "Um…space?"

Nothing.

Creepers! I walked back into the bathroom with my change of clothes and changed. When I was finished I quickly brushed my hair and braided two small braids at either side of my hair, bringing them round my head like a headband and tying them together. I put a small black butterfly clip in my top right corner of my hair and headed downstairs to find all of the Drakes had taken a seat around the kitchen table.

Sensing the tension in the air, I quickly made myself a cup of coffee and took a seat in-between Solange and Nicholas. It was quite for a while other than the sounds made when I sip my cup of coffee. All eyes on me. Why did I have to wish for a little more attention? Never mind, I don't want it anymore! All of you can go back to admiring Isabeau and Hunter. It's perfectly fine with me, don't worry about it.

_No, no alright then._ I looked around to find all eyes on me!

"Alright enough of this nonsense" I said getting out of my chair. "What's my punishment?" I said looking at Helena.

"Your punishment…Is nothing."

"Wait what? No punishment? What game are you playing Helena Drake?"

"No game Lucy. You're just going to be watched frequently. My sons have all agreed to follow you around to keep an eye on things."

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"It isn't punishment Lucy" This time Liam spoke.

"You're right….IT IS TORTURE!"

And as if on cue all of the brothers gave me one terrifying, devilish grin. I am doomed!

**Thnx for reading, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review! Need more reviews for the 4th chapter, so please I beg of you, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Lucy's POV**

Great, seven obnoxious babysitters. That's just what a teenage girl needs. Last time I checked I was supposed to be watching them, not the other way around! Ivan is going to kill me. The day went by quicker than I wanted it to. I was in my fourth period math class when the bell rang symboling that it was time to leave. After venturing to my locker for my sweater, I walked slowly to the parking lot, hating what is waiting to come.

As I expected, as I walked into the parking lot I saw all seven of the brothers leaning against a black SUV waving at me. I was just about to turn around when Quinn opened is big mouth.

"LUCKY! Yoo-hoo, over here!" Oh was I going to kill him when we reach the compound! With all of the guys smirking and staring out me plus all of the girls giving me hateful looks, I hoped next time we meet a Hell – Blair, it eats Quinn for dinner! Walking to the car, ignoring the boys I hoped in the back, all seven of them right behind me.

"So, how was your day?" That was it! That's when I made my move. I jumped, jumped onto Quinn and rang his neck like there was no tomorrow. All six brothers came at me trying to pull me off of them but with no luck. If a vampire could be redder than the blood it drank than Quinn had made it to that level. He was full on red. The sun gave me the advantage for me as he was weaker from the exposed sun.

The ride felt quicker than usual because what felt like five minutes,, the door slammed opened with Liam and Geoffrey fully armed. I was a teenage girl, not some Hell Blair! Liam and Sebastian took me by the waist and hauled me into the living room while Geoffrey and the others tended to the suffocating Quinn.

In the living room, Liam and Sebastian held me down while Helena and Isabeau tied me up to a wooden chair. Okay so now I was a prisoner! "Let me go! I wasn't finished!" I said clawing at the ropes. "Yes you were Luce," Liam. Then they gagged me.

Something was wrong! I didn't care about anything else but killing him. Why was that? As much as I hated Quinn's annoying aura, I wouldn't kill him. I would never harm a Drake. Ivan!

"Hello Lucy. Do you remember me? I wouldn't think so. You were only a baby when we first met, cradled into your dear mothers arms," said a mysterious voice in my head.

"L-Lucas?" The mysterious voice laughed.

"Ah, so you do know who I am. Ivan must have told you, didn't he?

I didn't reply. How could I? "What's going on?"

"Oh, my dear nothing. I'm just visiting you in your head. And by your behavior, well… can't a man have any fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I screamed! "HELP PLEASE! LIAM. GEOFFREY, SEBASTIAN, DUNCAN, DIMITRI, IVAN! FATHER!"

I blanked out; by the hard hit against my head, I assumed I hit my head hard on the floor. When I woke up, I was lying on the leather couch in the Drake's living room. I wasn't tied to the chair anymore, I wasn't blind folded, not gagged either. However, head killed and was seriously bandaged up. I tried to sit up but my body didn't agree with the sudden movement. What had happened? All I remember was Lucas in my head. I have to tell Ivan.

"No need little bit. I'm right here." Ivan! I opened my eyes to see the Drakes, Dimitri and Ivan standing in front of me.

"Brothers? What happened?" Dimitri helped me up and gave me some water.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Quinn yelled.

"I did? Huh? I don't remember?"

"You don't what?" Quinn was red all over now.

My brothers do anything except look at me which was pretty freaky. Ivan was worried. Just by the expression on his face told me that. And Dimitri, well he was plain furious and by these expression you could tell that they already knew. I was just about to ask them something when Helena interrupted.

"Lucy? Did you just call these two men your brothers?"

"Huh? Oh, um ya. These are my older brothers Ivan and Dimitri. Ivan being the eldest."

Clearing his voice, Ivan broke away his gaze from me to shake Lima and Helena's hand. Dimitri just gave them a quick nod of acknowledgement before returning to me.

"Yes I'm Ivan. Lucy's eldest brother. And you must be Liam and Helena".

"Yes," They shook Ivan's hand. "We weren't aware that Lucy had siblings. Your mother never spoke of you". Helena gestured for them to sit.

"Nor your father," said Liam. We all flinched. The Drakes were quick to notice and so were Isabeau and Hunter.

Ivan answered that comment with a polite smile and nod. They both sat beside me on each side, keeping a hand on me from quivering. "Oh honey, are you cold? Connor, why don't you fetch Lucy a blanket?" in just a few minutes Connor was back with a Woolley blanket. Dimitri took it with thanks and wrapped it around me. I wasn't quivering because I was cold; I was quivering because of the interaction with Lucas. My brothers knew that but whispered for me to go along with it.

They kept up a polite conversation with Liam, Helena and Geoffrey while the rest of the Drakes eyed us with suspicion. Once I tried to get some water from the kitchen but Dimitri just pulled out a water bottle and let me drink from that. Doesn't he know the meaning of the word escape! Come to think of it, how did they get here? How did they know I was in trouble? The drakes definitely didn't call them?

"Ivan? Dimitri?" In unison they both tore their eyes from the Drakes and held them on mine.

"What is it Luce?" Dimitri asked.

"How did you know?" I didn't need to finish my question because they already knew. It was just something between the three of us. I like to call it "Sibling Intuition".

"The medallion." Ivan said holding it up for me to see. It was glowing a bright green.

"Oh."

I took the medallion and continuously flipped it around in my fingers. I could feel everyone's gaze on me. Talk about creepy. Dimitri took the medallion from my fingers and placed it around my neck where it glowed with pride. The glow particularly caught the Drake brother's eyes. Well not all of them. Nicholas was eyeing me with cat eyes. Come to think of it, he never had taken his eyes off of me since the car incident.

Politely and elegantly, Ivan and Dimitri excused themselves and me from the compound saying that we had urgent business to get to. We didn't have urgent business to get to! It was Thursday which meant new episode of Big Bang Theory. They just wanted to get home soon so they could watch it! And they call me irresponsible.

They give me lectures 24/7 about how the Drakes come first. How that no matter what, they come first! I should never put my own needs before theirs.

Hippocrates!

"Lucy?"

"Hm? Dimitri? What's wrong?"

"LUCY!" Huh? I turned around to see Nicholas right behind us.

"Nicky, What's wrong?"

And just like that, he did something daring. In front of his family it was fine. However, in front of Dimitri and Ivan, it was asking for trouble. He kissed me, pressed his warm soft lips against mine and wrapped his warm muscular arms around my waist, bringing me closer. His arms around my waist were like an iron cage with a lion. Hot, mysterious and blissful. The urge to move closer was over powering me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. I could feel my brothers eyes on me and for once in my life I didn't care.

The kiss, unfortunately, didn't last as long as I wished. I wanted to pull him back, but I was too late. In a second, he was at his front porch blowing me a kiss good-bye. When I turned around I saw a pair of creepy, ugly, eyes and a scary, mysterious smirk.

Here we go!

"Oh Lucy! Do you have anything to tell us? Huh?" of course, Dimitri.

God help me now!

**Hey sorry everyone! I had trouble with my internet. 1st my internet was continuously shutting down and then we had to go and replace the router. Anyways, it's a long sorry! So sorry! Plz plz plz review and forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lucy's POV:**

He is really asking for it. What am I going to do now? Ivan is okay to tell but Dimitri? If I tell him he will definitely use it as blackmail! I am a hundred percent screwed!

"Um? Well? You see Nicholas has had a huge crush on me since like forever. I've told him that I'm not into him like that but it seems like he hasn't gotten the message!"

Dimitri certainly fell for it. However, Ivan knows I'm lying. That doesn't matter. I know Ivan won't do anything. It's just Dimitri who needs to fall for it anyways. With complete silence Ivan walks over to the car and opens the door for me. Before I am completely in the car, Ivan leaves over and whispers in my ear.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" He closes the door before I can give a reply.

We went straight to the Academy instead of home. The drive was longer because we were taking the back route. In other words we were going straight to the lab. An association with Lucas means either two things. One, if the victim was personally talking with him, severe torture as to why and how this happened or two, if the victim was accidentally "attacked", there will be severe tests to see how and why he "attacked" him/her. Great! I am going to get tortured! I would rather be Montmartre's wife!

"Ivy? Can I got to my room, I feel ill".

"Don't even bother Lucy. You had an interaction with Lucas and you know what happens with this".

"Okay" I sighed and leaned into Alex's shoulder.

I was overjoyed when we returned home. Yes, the academy is my home. I never called anything "home" until my father built this academy. It was originally for us but after he vanished, my brother took it up as a training facility for Helios – Ra agents who can help us defeat Lucas.

We entered the corridor to find a group of agents lined up to take us to the lab. This was the procedure for anything that includes one of us. They weren't guards more like escorts. I sat on the white operating table while the "doctor" scanned my memory for the conversation. Once he found it he recorded it onto a disc using some special spell. While my brothers and Nigel were listening to the recorded memory, the doctor gave me syrup that slowly drew me back to consciousness.

But before I woke up a figure appeared before me in my mind.

"Father?"

"Hello Lucy. You've grown so much. I'm sorry I haven't been around to watch you grow up."

"Father! Where are you? H-how is this h-happening? Are we dead? Are you dead?"

"Shhhh! Settle down dear. Neither of us is dead. This is just a spell I'm using to contact you. I tried earlier but something interrupted me."

"Lucas. It was Lucas. He contacted me while I was with the Drakes!"

"I know, I know. Listen to me and listen to me very closely. I have come to warn you. Lucas is planning on gathering all of the five stones that belong to the five sacred witch families. With these stones together as one creates a staff. You must tell Ivan to activate procedure 1198. Do you understand Lucy?"

"Yes but father what is procedure 1198? When are you coming home?"

"I don't have a lot of time Lucy. But Ivan will know what to do."

"But Father!"

And just like that he vanished. Something from his line of contact cut the line. Instead of waking up immediately I drifted off into a curious sleep. When I woke up, I was sleeping in my aqua painted room with the silk linen draping over me. With a sudden remembrance I jumped up off the bed as if a jolt of lightening had struck me at my spine. I ran down the stairs towards Ivan's room to find it empty. If he wasn't n his room he was in his office.

I ran down the hallway at full speed and barely caught up to Dimitri who was going the same way without collapsing on the floor before him.

"Ivan. Father. Procedure 1198" I said with a puffing voice. My eyes started becoming blurry and resulted in total blackness.

I awoke from my unconsciousness to find my brother and Nigel leaning over me while I lay on the couch. Nigel gave me a cold glass of water while Ivan and Dimitri helped me sit up properly.

"Ivan? What's Procedure 1198? And what does it have to do with Lucas?" Ivan gets up and walks towards the window.

"Lucas is building an army."

"And the Drakes must be awakened."

**Hey sorry everyone about the whole delay! I just had so much assignments and ISU'S! the Teachers just won't give me a break! Well here you go, chapter 5 for Fangs, Stakes & Spells! Hope you like it and pls pls review! This time I am looking for 6 reviews before starting my next chapter! Luv u guys! 3333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lucy's POV:**

"Awakened? What do u mean?" I said

"Long before you were born, Lucas casted a spell on the Drake Family. The spell originally was meant to separate two individuals. However, Lucas corrupted it, reforming the spell so that it erased an individual from one's mind." Evan sat in his desk looking at an old photograph of him and Sebastian Drake.

"What? I didn't understand anything that just came out of your mouth!" I said confused.

"For example, Liam, Victor and Geoffrey Drake were like brothers to father and Uncle Henry right? Well since our families practically do everything together, there whole memory was erased. So now the Drakes don't remember anything about us."

"Oh- oh – oooohhh! I get it now!"

"Finally!"

"Oh shut - up Dimitri!" We both glared at each other for a moment and began hitting each other.

"Huh? You guys are like a bunch of cats spotting a jar of milk after a week of starvation!"

"He started it! Ivan! He's being annoying! Anyways, then who among the drakes are protected by us?"

"Alright, alright that's enough you two! Dimitri do you really have to act like a child? Leave little bit alone. Liam, Geoffrey, Sebastian and Duncan. Those are the only drakes that we protect."

"What about the others? We don't protect them?" Nicholas.

"Oh no we protect them however, those four are the only ones that have well…there own personal drake."

"Oh. Okay I get it now. No comment Dimitri!"

"Oh come on! Little Bit please!"

"Ya! Huh, Hey! Stop calling me that!" I was just about to smack him upside the head when Nigel came over and gave me a chair to sit on.

After we calmed down, Evan explained what we were going to do. I was going to continue staying and watching the Drakes along with fellow agents however, I must call or video chat with one of them twice a day. Well, it wasn't so bad. I mean, what could go wrong?

"Oh Little Bit!" IM GOING TO KILL HIM! "You-who!"

Arggh! "Evan! Do something?"

He took Dimitri by the ear and brought him outside.

**Hey guys sorry for this being so short! Hope u liked it tho! Pls R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have unfortunately mixed up the characters in my stories. The older brothers of Lucy Hamilton are Ivan and Dimitri Hamilton. I have accidently put Ethan and Alex. No those 2 characters are actually characters in my new upcoming story that I am writing that's vampire, Witch and Werewolf. It is not based on any show, movie or any media. I apologize for the misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 6 Lucy's POV:**

After a few calls and messengers here and there, we finally got into the car. However, we weren't driving back to the academy. Instead we were driving to our Uncle Henry's Office or I like to call it "The Mysterious Laboratory". I called it that because every time I visited my Uncle Henry at his lab there would always be new and unseen creatures crawling around the place and new projects that creep you out.

"UNCLE HENRY! ARE YOU THERE!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as hard as I could into the darkness of his lab. "Oh, well he's not here. Let's go home!"

"Not so fast Little Bit. We haven't taken a look around. You don't know, he might be taking a nap or using a machine that blocks our voices?"

"Oh!" I crept back and hid around Ivan letting them go first. I hated this place. On Halloween, it would definitely be ranked number 1 for creepiness.

"Don't worry little bit, I got you." Ivan slid his arm around my shoulder and walked beside me.

KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHH! IVAN HELP!" I jumped into his arms and hid my head into his jacket.

"HAHAHAHA! Lucy did you see your face? It was to die for!" Dimitri came out from the shadows dying of laughter.

"That wasn't funny Dimitri!" I punched him in the nose but he quickly dodged and it hit his shoulder instead.

Ivan saw my sad expression, took Dimitri by the ear and brought him into the darkness. I tried to follow but I couldn't see where they went. Instead I just sat on top of a wooden box and waited. "Don't worry Little Bit. We'll be right back" Ivan's voice came from the shadows. There was a long period of pure silence. I was starting to get freaked out that they weren't coming out. Then all f a sudden a loud scream comes from the shadows.

"AHHH! Ivan what the hell! Ahh, What was that for?" Dimitri. Hahaha, he screams like a girl!

"DON'T SCARE LITTLE BIT! AM I CLEAR DIMITRI!" Ivan's voice was stern which made me shake all through my body. Ivan is always soo nice to me I forget how much he can be scary id he wants to be.

"Yes, yes we're clear brother! Please let go of me now?" a moment of silence and then a loud THUD!

Ivan and Dimitri came out of the shadows. Ivan looking noble and stern as usual, walking up to me he rapped his arm around my shoulders and leading me forward. Dimitri on the other hand looked like he was beaten, tortured and looked like he was ran over by a car, backed up and then ran over again. This for me was pretty damn hilarious!

It took a while for us to find Uncle Henry's back laboratory. The room was lit with jars of fireflies because Uncle Henry needed all of the energy for his projects. Uncle Henry was at the end of a long stainless steel table with his head down. No doubt he was sleeping. Sometimes Uncle Henry worked so hard he tired himself out. Poor Uncle Henry.

I crept over to his side and started to nudge him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. While my brothers looked around to see what he was studying, I continued to wake my sleepy uncle.

"Uncle Henry! Wake up!" I whispered in his ear, nudging him until he only began to snore.

Still nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. I tried again and again until I was so frustrated and cupped my hands around my mouth, sucked in my breath and yelled,

"UNCLE HENRY WAKE UP!"

"What, what, What's going on?" he fell off of the chair and landed on his butt. I forgot to move away from his ear.

Ooops!

"My bad Uncle Henry I'm sorry!"

"Oh! Lucy What're you doing here all alone?"

"Hahaha Uncle Henry! Are you still asleep? I'm not here alone, I'm with Ivan and Dimitri."

"Well then where are they? I only see you Little bit" he rubbed my head until my hair was a ball of static.

"We're out here uncle!" Ivan called from outside the back door. Uncle Henry and I walked out to join them. They were leaning against the SUV. "Ready to get out of here?"

Ivan said opening the door.

"Come on uncle Henry! You need a break!"

"Alright, alright."

"Good then, you're driving" Ivan threw him the keys and went to the passenger seat meanwhile Dimitri and I sat in the back.

We drove for what felt like hours until our car shut down. It wasn't like we ran out of gas; it was like it just went to sleep. We all got out of the car to find that we had a flat tire. While Dimitri who was the mechanic of the family helped Ivan fix it, Uncle Henry and I went down the street to see if there were any homes. We walked to the end but there were no houses.

"This place seems so familiar" Uncle Henry whispered to himself.

We were in the dead of nowhere. How can this place seem so familiar? I guess I could call the Drakes. All I would have to do was switch on my cell and the GPS that Connor installed would let him know where I am. But, my brothers were good, they can fix it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because next thing I know I had tripped over what felt like a stick.

"Lucy, Are you alright?" Uncle Henry came to my side and helped me up.

"Ya, I'm alright. I just accidentally tripped". I turned around to kick the stick into the fields to find out I hadn't tripped over a stick, I had tripped over a skeleton's arm.

And that's when I screamed.

**HEY GUYS! Ya so I'm back or my Laptop's back in any case. I hoped you liked it! PLS PLS REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: LUCY'S POV:**

"WHAT! What, who?" I was acting hysterical. How can I not? How will you be if you saw a decomposed skeleton on the side of the road?

"Shhhh!" Uncle Henry hugged me close hiding my face from the tragic scene. "Ivan! Dimitri! Come over here please!"

"What's up doc?" Dimitri and his doctor jokes. Well technically he wasn't wrong. Our uncle was mainly a doctor who just drizzled a little in science. Swear he copied that from Geoffrey Drake? Or did Geoffrey Drake copy it from him? Duh-duh-duh! "Who's that? Talk about a low fat diet! Damn! I think someone forgot to leave some skin on those skinny ass bones!" Okay I have to admit, Dimitri is funny. But only a little bit.

"Someone's decomposed body" I van picked up a branch nearby and used it to move the body. Obviously, This person had been murdered unless people are automatically sticking dead relatives in fields instead on in grave. I certainly hope not. "This body? It seems familiar? Don't you think Uncle?"

Uncle Henry was silent, too deep in thought to notice the question asked. "It's a Drake". WHAT! No!

Not even waiting for an explanation, I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed Nicholas' number.

Nothing. So I dialed Solange's.

Nothing. Logan's.

Nothing, Connor's.

Nothing. Quinn never answers so I called Duncan's.

Nothing! Damn it! Don't these Drakes know the reason for having a cell!

So I prayed and prayed before dialing Marcus' number. He is always with Geoffrey in the little shed they call a lab. Please, please, please pick up!

"Hello?" Yes!

"Duncan? Its Lucy."

"Lucy? Whats wrong?"

"Well for one thing none of your brothers are picking up their phones!"

"That's because their sleeping".

"What about your parents?"

"They just stepped out. They'll be right back why?"

"What no! Call them! Get them back to the compound. Now! I'm on my way!" I hung up the phone and scrambled to the car. By the time I was finished with the phone call, three sets of Helios Ra agents filed out of the car to meet us. "Dimitri? Is the car ready?"

"Ya why?"

"Cause I'm going to the Drakes. Liam and Helena left the compound."

"What!" Ivan and Dimitri yelled at once. "Andrew, go with Lucy to the Drakes and help her out. Take your unit with you." Andrew was one of our head unit chiefs. We filed into the car and accelerated the car to the point where we arrived at the compound I just an hour. I ran through the front door before Sebastian can even open it for me.

"Lucy? What's going on?" Helena was holding one of our agents by the collar. I went up to them and smacked him upside the head. He fell to the ground.

"What the hell? You know the orders! Do not let them see you!"

"WHAT!" All the Drakes yelled at me.

"Ms. Hamilton, I received word from the other agents. Mr. and Mrs. Drake were heading were heading towards the caves.

"Agents! What other agents are they talking about Lucy?" Helena was clearly getting angry.

"The caves are where Lucas dwells Agent! How dare you let them go off with only you as their guardian? You know the rules. The Four! Liam, Geoffrey, Sebastian and Duncan! If any of them leave the compound you must contact us! See him" I pointed to Liam. "That is Liam Drake! One of the four! You did not contact us!"

"I-I couldn't!" the agent was scared. Helena must have really scared the shit out of him.

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"For some reason I couldn't control my body. It was like…..'

"You were in a trance" I finished his sentence for him. "**LUCAS!**" I spat with venom.

"LUCKY MOON HAMILTON YOU TELL US WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Helena Drake said with pure fury.

"I-I" I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do.

RING RING RING RING. My phone!

"H-hello?"

"Lucy?"

"Uncle Henry? What's wrong? You sound grave?"

"It's the body. We just took it into the lab. The results just came in and…."

"And! And what?"

"The body…..it's…..it's Victor Drake"

"Victor Drake? But how?"

"I don't know Lucy. But what we do know is that Eben is the one who killed him. Which means you need to stay with the Drakes at all costs"

"Okay, Okay I understand" I hung up the phone and looked dead into Liam Drake's eyes.

He overheard the conversation and no way in hell was he going to just let u leave without an explanation. But I couldn't give it to him. And he knew that. So he did the one think that would ensure I stay and talk.

With a signal of his hand, Nicholas stood up and came towards me. He pulled me close and with one swift moment he kissed me. Like actually dead on the lips kiss. French kissed me! Liam knew me, no he knew us! I could never let Nicholas down. Never. Whenever he called I would come. Nicholas wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His arms were so strong and warm I gave in at that moment and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me into a wonderful blissful moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay well I know that I rated this story T but this chapter is Rated M! Well I hope you like it. I would like 10 new reviews before I upload the next chapter. Pls and thnx!**

**Chapter 9: Lucy's POV:**

"Mmmm!" I moaned in awe as Nicholas swept me off my feet and pushed me up against the wall.

With my legs wrapped around his waist, he slid his hand up and down my thigh massaging it. Nicholas went from my lips, to my neck and then finally my chest making me weaker and weaker by the second. With his vamp speed, he brought us to his room. In one quick motion he had both of our clothes off and pinned me down on the bed. One thing about us was that when we started, we could never start. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was about to lose my virginity! I am so dead! But…it felt nice. I know Nick wouldn't do anything to hurt me. We loved each other, though sometimes more him than me.

His kisses were bundles of warmth against me skin. As he brushed his lips against the nip of my neck I couldn't help but let out a blissful moan. With that, he came closer pulling me onto his lap. His lips were intriguing. I couldn't get enough. As seconds past, instead of getting restful we got hungrier. It was like we needed each other. My hands flew to his hair. I pulled him down on top of me as we continued making sweet love to each other. Slowly, he trailed down my body leaving me yearning for his hot lips.

"Mmmm, Nick we, we have to s-stop" It was no use. We were in love too much. I could feel him, his inner conscience. It didn't want to stop; it didn't want me to leave.

"I need you Luce! Come closer." He pushed his body closer to mine. "Shhh let me take care of you".

"No one will be taking care of anyone!" A stern voice came from the doorway.

"Oh my god! Nigel Drake!" Nicholas' grandfather, Nigel, stood in the doorway with the Drake family behind him.

"Hello Ms. Hamilton, it's been a while. However, as happy I am to see you again I am quite not happy seeing you naked in bed with my grandson." He said walking towards the bed.

"I-I um…" What was I supposed to say. I was naked in bed with his grandson!

"You were getting dressed" Nigel handed me over a phone with the message sent to him by a mysterious number. The message said:

_One son down, two more to go. Which one should I come after next?_

"Got it." I quickly put my clothes on under the blanket and rushed out of bed into Nicholas' washroom.

"Alright! What's going on here father." Liam Drake spoke up coming in between Nigel and the washroom.

"That, is none of your concern at this moment in time" Nigel and the rest of the family went downstairs with me following at the back with Geoffrey ad Liam.

I flicked open my phone to call Ivan when a quick knock came from the door. And it didn't come to me as a surprise when Nigel opened the door to find Ivan standing there looking quite….surprised.

"Ahh! Ivan! Good to see you again!"

"Mr. Drake? What a surprise?" he said looking at me questioningly.

"Henry called saying something about my son Victor's body?" Nigel and my brother sat in the living room with the rest of us.

"Victor!" Geoffrey and Liam said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lucy's POV:**

"Oh yes. Yes I forgot I never told you two. Oh well now is a better time than any. Well as you know Victor's death was said as an incompletion of the change. That was a lie. Victor was murdered. The murder happened during the change so I quickly used it as an excuse to cover it up as I didn't want any of you to worry or fear. There is a lot to know about the outside world as I wasn't quite honest with you when you were growing up. Vampires aren't the only supernatural beings wandering the earth. There are werewolves, witches and there enemies who dwell from demons to the unknown."

Nigel Drake paused for a while so his family could take it all in. However, instead of getting surprised, anger or faces all he got a loud chorus of laughter and amused faces from the adults.

"That's a good one grandpa! You really had us there for a moment!" Quinn said.

"Dad, I think you've been reading a little too…"

"Lucy!" Nigel cut Geoffrey off as an indication for me to use my magic.  
>"Yes sir…..Carissimi sol et luna, invoco potes!" I pointed towards the Drake family and immediately they all felt a power surge.<p>

"Ahh!" All seven brothers shrieked.

"Okay, okay we believe you, now stop Ms. Salem over there before she kills us!" said Quinn.

"That's enough Lucy. Thank you" Nigel Drake said, patting my head.

"You're welcome!" I quickly hugged him and then rushed into the kitchen to eat.

I heard a bunch of arguing and then my brother walked in. Ivan came up to where I was sitting and leaned down. "Big Brother você está bem?" I said in our native tongue. My father's side of the family was originally from Portugal meanwhile my mother was born a native american. Like Ivan, I take after my fathers features meanwhile our brother Dimitri takes after our mother. Ivan was massaging his temples, a well known sign that he was pissed.

Before Ivan could respond, Sebastian walked in. Ivan's had immediately jurked. As Sebastian and Ivan kept staring at each other, my phone started to buzz symbolizing that I had a text message waiting. When I flipped the phone on the message was from Dimitri. _"We have a problem"_ it read. I quickly shook Ivan out of the staring contest with Sebastian and showed him the message from Dimitri. Without a response Ivan went out the backdoor and called our brother for more information. After about twenty or so minutes he came back inside and went straight for the living room. "Nigel. May I please speak with you for a moment?" said Ivan. I could hint out a little edginees to his tone of voice. He and Nigel went into the kitchen, putting on the tap water as a diversion for vampire hearing.

Tuning back into the room full of vampires, all eyes were on me. Some calm, some uneased and some, specifically quinn, damn well pissed off. Knowing I couldn't say any anything to calm them down I reached into my bookbag and pulled out my sketchbook and graphite pencils. I had promised Mr. Drake (Nigel) that I would paint him an art piece of his family. I had decided to paint them in their natural environment. However, like usual, I always draw my pieces before painting them. In the center of the page I drew Liam sitting on a thrown signing treaties, while beside him on his right was Helena with weapons in her hand and surrounding her feet. On Liams left was Sebastian standing straight and noble. In the far top right corner of the page I drew a mini labratory with Marcus helping Geoffrey on one of his upcoming experiments. Beside them, I created a desk with Mrs. Brown and the other dogs hovering at Aunt Hyacinth's feet while she drank tea in the most ladylike manor. In the bottom left corner I drew a small tent with Duncan fixing his and his brother's motorcycles. Beside him, I had Quinn hunched on a couch flipping through his phone, deciding who will be his next date to the local bar. There was Connor leaning against the wall wearing a Star Trek t-shirt and a laptop on his lap. Logan was in the bottom right corner there was Solange with her pottery and beside her was Logan trying to figure out which puffy white Historican shirt to wear.

However, out of all of the Drakes, for some reason i couldnt draw Nicholas. I don't know why? I just can't. Plus the fact that there is nothing to draw him doing. I can't have him helping Duncan because that relly isn't his hobby. He hates girls crouding him, puffy white shirts, advanced technology, fighting in combat or any of the other characteristics that his family members have. Looking up from my sketchbook I saw that all eyes were still on me. God, dont they anything about personal privacy!

"Um...do you mind?"

"Watcha doin Lucky?" Quinn!

"Nothing much Quinney" I said batting my eye lashes.

"Why you little..." He was cut off when Ivan and Nigel came into the room. If you believed that Ivan was pissed before well he now he was damn well furious.

"What's wrong Ivy?" Oh boy! He didn't smile. He always smile when i use that nickname. Something's terribly wrong. "Ivan?!"

"It's the wolf pack Lucy. Someone's killing them."

**...Well! How do you like it! Wolf pack! Okay so im terribly sorry for always updating weeks after the previous chapter. However, at the same time i'm writing this story i am also writing a book based on greek mythology. I will try my best to update more frequently. Please please review! **

**966 Words deserve a review right?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Lucy's POV:**_

"Wolf pack? As in Zane's Pack?" I said panicking. Zane was the leader of our families werewolf pack. There was an equal amount of werewolves and vampires however, there wasn't and still isn't an equal amount of witches to look after the two species individually so the council of Witches made it a rule that for every witch family there was a vampire family and a werewolf family or pack. I dropped my materials and rushed over to Ivan. "Zane! Zane is he okay? Well is he? Ivy why aren't you answering my questions!" I yelled panicking.

"Calm down, Lucy! He's alright!" Ivan said placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Who's Zane? Lucy?" Nicholas said irritated. Oh he is so hot when he gets like this.

To answer his questions I walked over to him, sat on his lap and kissed him. The kiss was like any other kiss that we shared. It started off gentle and sweet, immediately becoming hot and blissful. My arms slid up and around his neck, his arms sliding around my waist. His lips were so tender against mine. He kissed me so sweetly. Nicholas left hand slid up under my shirt towards my bra. I couldn't believe he doing this here, in front of everyone. God was he sexy! He pulled me closer to him and positioned me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. He was just so sexy! By now his shirt was off and my hands were exploring his broad muscular chest. For a vampire that's supposed to be cold, he was definitely giving off some serious body heat.

Nicholas was about to take my shirt off when a set of hands grabbed me by my shirt's collar and hauled me off of his lap. Ivan pushed me into his back and gave me a stern look meanwhile Nigel Drake was giving his grandson a serious talking to. Oh my gosh, this is totally embarrassing!

"Ivy! What the hell!" I was answered by a furious look from both him and Nigel Drake.

"Lucy! What in the…." Ivan was interrupted by a knock at the door. Geoffrey got up and answered it, letting in Constantine. Oh how I hate that vamp! He took Solange away from Kieran. I would just kill to take a stake and run it right through his fugly little….

"What're you doing here?" Nicholas roared. "Get out!"

"Now, now, you don't need to be so angry. I just stopped by to take Solange out for a little hunting." Constantine said walking up towards Solange.

"We don't think so!" All seven brothers stepped in front of Solange blocking his way.

"Maybe you should leave Constantine" Liam said getting up from where he was seating.

"All I want is Solange. We had booked to go hunting today." I guess he stepped a little too closer because at that moment Liam and Sebastian sprang for him, knocking him down. Unfortunately, they didn't see the stake in his right hand. However, before he could stake Liam, Nigel grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them off of Constantine. Still with his hands on their backs, Nigel kicked Constantine in the chest making him go flying into the wall.

"Get out NOW!" Liam yelled.

"Make me!" Constantine said laughing.

"My pleasure" Ivan took the Medallion and started speaking in Latin. In no longer than I second, Constantine felt pain everywhere. His skin started to turn bright red, and smoke began to rise from his flesh. Everyone turned towards Ivan shell shocked. He was burning Constantine alive. "Leave the Drake compound now! OR I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE!"

"Arghh!" He started to charge my brother. Big mistake stupid Vampire! I jumped in his way, ignoring the objections from Ivan.

I placed my hands out in front of me, closing my eyes and chanted the words of the Burning spell. Once I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me completely horrifies; Quinn was grinning with excitement (though I don't know why) and Ivan was smiling at me proudly. "What?" and to answer my question, they all pointed to the pile of burnt ash sitting on the floor against the wall. I stared at the once was vampire with wide eyes. I did that? To a vampire? Son of a….

"Lucy?! What did you do?" Solange screamed, cutting off my vulgar thinking. She ran straight for the 'what was Constantine' and broke down sobbing.

"What? Are you telling me that you wanted me to keep him alive after he tried killing _your _brother, father, grandfather and my brother? Seriously Solange, what's wrong with you?"

"_I HATE YOU!_" She yelled with tears in her eyes and stormed upstairs, slamming her room door in emphasis.

"YA WELL YOU'LL GET OVER IT! AND YOUR WELCOME!" I yelled back.

"YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN!"

Before I could respond to her tantrum, Ivan put his hand over my mouth silencing me. "My apologies for my baby sister. She doesn't quite… have control on her _gifts_ yet" he said to Liam Drake. "And again I apologize for her incompetent manners towards your daughter. I will put her in hand as soon as we leave your home." And with that he took me by the elbow and led me outside, into his SUV. We drove in silence towards the academy however; to my surprise we didn't leave the vehicle. We had just stopped to pick up Dimitri and were now heading to the location of where the werewolf was killed.

When we arrived at the scene, the werewolf's body was still there as so were his fellow pack members and Zane. While Ivan and Dimitri went to look at the body I ventured over to the pack to see how they were doing. "Hey guys, good news!" they all looked over to me with sorrow filled eyes. Sasha, Zane's wife was crying in his shoulder carrying her baby son Ben. She slowly looked up, not leaving Zane's shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I could tell she hadn't stopped crying since they found his body which was forty-eight hours ago. Poor woman, she never gets a break these days. Being the wife of the werewolf pack leader isn't as it's quite up to being. It's a lot of work. I wish I could do something to help her and the rest of them.

"Well…What's the good news?" Charlie the second in command asked.

"We found the murderer and I killed him" I stated.

"_You_ killed someone?" at that they all started laughing. "Sorry Luce but that's just hilarious! We needed a good laugh"

"Good one Luce! Whoever told you that you weren't a comedian?" Brandon said.

"That's not funny guys. I did kill him!" Dum werewolves!

"Sure!" they all said in unison.

Even Ben laughed at that statement. I didn't know if he knew what was happening or it was just instinct for babies to laugh but still, not funny. That's one thing I will always love about our local wolf pack. Even in the hardest times, they know when to lighten up the mood.

"Don't celebrate too soon boys. We still need to bring him into the laboratory where Uncle Henry will see what Cause of Death (COD) was."

**WELL! What did you guys think! Is Constantine really dead? Will Solange stay mad at Lucy forever? What about the dead Werewolf's body? What do you think will be the COD? Stay tuned for the next chapter. But before that how about we play a little competition. For every few chapters I will put a quote up from one of the Drake Chronicle books and you must tell me either in your review or PM me for who said the quote, what book it was from, what chapter, and page #. You have until Sept/2/12! Here is this chapter's quote: **

"**Mom was vicious when cornered, but dad had a way about him, like a snake hypnotizing his supper."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lucy's POV:**

**OKAY! So the totally Drake Chronicle fan is AUSSIEGIRL16! The character who spoke was **_Logan; _**the book was **_Blood Feud, _**Chapter **_15_ **page #**.

The info about the dead werewolf will take days to come in. Zane knew better than to stay in town because it's _Vampire Country,_ so instead he and the pack left to go back to their hometown, leaving Brandon, Charlie and Ben to stay. Sasha was busy these days with the older werewolves so she asked me to take care of him for a few days. I didn't mind, the wolf pack was family just like the Drakes were. We headed towards my house in Charlie's red SUV. He drove, Brandon had shotgun and Ben and I sat in the back. It had been about maybe nine years since we last saw each other or visited. Coming home with them in the car, felt like a lost piece of my childhood was reunited with me.

"Hey Luce, how's your rents?" Charlie said.

"Oh they're okay I guess. Their gone away on a council meeting so they won't be back for a couple of weeks maybe a month."

"So you just live here all alone for weeks and weeks on end?"

"Nope, mom asked Helena Drake to stay with them until they get back."

"Guess, you won't have to worry about that anymore huh?"

"Ya! But before we start having fun I should call the Drakes and tell them that I'm staying home for a few weeks." I picked up my cell and dialed the Drake's home phone to be answered my Sebastian.

"Hello?"

"Seb? Its Lucy, um can I talk with Liam or Helena for a second?"

"We're all right here, you're on speaker phone."

"Seriously, do you people always answer the phone together? It's the 21st century people!" I could just see Brandon smiling from the back of his head.

"What is it Lucy? We have a lot of things to do" Connor said.

"Yes like watching a Babylon 5 marathon is 'lots of thing to do' Connor." At that Charlie and Brandon lots control and started laughing hysterically.

"Luce, what was that? Who are you with?" Solange said curiously.

"Oh hey Solange! Oh it's just Charlie and Brandon," Ben started tugging on my hair a little bit "and of course baby Ben as well".

"Um,,,who?"

"Oh no one never mind" I really didn't want to explain the whole werewolf thing over the phone.

"Hey were not 'no one' please were the definition of sexy and irresistible!" they boys said at the same time.

I ignored tem and explained what I called them for. "Anyways, I'm going to be staying at home for a few days with friends so you guys don't have to worry about me being in your way".

"Lucy, you're never in the..." I cut him off when Charlie accidentally went into the wrong lane when trying to find his phone.

"CHARLIE!" Brandon and I yelled. I had forgotten to take the phone away from my mouth so I accidentally yelled into the phone. "Oops sorry! Um anyways, I have to go! Bye!"

Charlie quickly jerked the steering wheel and the SUV went into the proper lane. In no time, we were already at the house, Brandon kissing the ground and Charlie saying that he had it under control; it was just a miner problem. Yes because death or serious injury is a miner problem! I knew the guys would be hungry, they had to feed both sides. I look at werewolves like I look at pregnant women. Pregnant women had to feed both themselves and their babies. Similarly, werewolves have to feed both their human side and their wolf side.

I quickly went inside the house and put in the lasagna had put together earlier in the week. Ivan and Dimitri would be tuck at the academy with late now work now that there was another attack so I guess it would just be us tonight. After Brandon stopped kissing the ground, he came inside with Ben while Charlie was outside fixing the car. By the time the three of them got washed up and sat for dinner, the lasagna was ready. And like usual, Brandon and Charlie made a mess of things.

"oh come on you guys, be a little less messy. Look at the impression your leaving for little Ben," who was joyfully discarding his utensils and eating with his hands. "oh never mind!"

_Ring ring ring._ The receiver on my phone spelled out **Nicholas Drake**. Oh boy.

"Hello?"

"Luce? Is it alright if we come over early?"

"We? Early" What the hell was he talking about?

"Ya, you know. How we scheduled for a night together. Myself, Solange, our brothers, Isabeau, Hunter, Christabel and you? You do remember don't you?"

SHIT! I FREAKING FORGOT!

"Oh well ya of course I didn't forget. Um sure. Just let me tidy up a little bit.

OH HEAVENS, HELP ME!

It's a full moon tonight! They boys are going to Change! I can't have vampires and Werewolves here! What if one of the boys bites the drakes or worse, what if one of the drakes thinks their actual wolves and decides to go for a bite! OH I AM SCREWED!

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ANYWAYS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ONE OF THE DRAKES FEAST ON THE WEREWOLVES OR WILL ONE OF THE WOLVES BITE THE DRAKES! DUH DUH DUH! WELL PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THIS TIME IF I DON'T HAVE ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY. THE 13 CHAPTER IS ALREADY COMPLETE! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: LUCY'S POV:**

_Knock, Knock!_

Charlie opened the door to find the seven drake brothers, Solange, Hunter, Keiran, Isabeau and Christabel standing on the porch. Hunter and Isabeau were clutching something that probably, if I had to guess, were pitchers of blood.

"Luce! Some random pasty people are on your porch! Should I tell them to leave?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Pasty! Who are you calling pasty, you obnoxious over-tanned freak!" Hunter screamed.

I came down the stairs with ben in my arms to hear Charlie say, "Oh! A girl with spirit, I like!" he winked at her. Lucky for him I just made it in time to pull him away from the door before Quinn connects his fist with Charlie's face.

"Charlie, these are the Drakes and the one who you were just flirting with was Hunter Wilde, Quinn Drake's girlfriend," I purposely nudged him in the side he would know to back off. "This is Christabel, Connor Drake's girlfriend; Isabeau, Logan's girlfriend and Keiran, Solange Drake's boyfriend," I said pointing to our guests.

"And _you_ are?" Isabeau said questioningly.

"Charlie. And this is my nephew Ben" he pointed to Ben who like usual, giggled.

"What in the world is this racket! I'm trying to sleep you know!" Brandon called from the couch.

"It's just my guests! Sorry to wake you Brandon!" I called.

"Lucy," Solange glared at me, "What the hell is going on!"

I looked at the angry and suspicious Drakes to the goofy smiling werewolves. This is NOT happening! What do I get myself into? I saw a shimmer in my near vision. I turned towards a furious Nicholas glaring at the small gap between Charlie and me. "They're just friends" I said to them, although I'm pretty sure I was just saying that to reassure myself. I went to Nicholas only to be embraced by a world of warmth and love. It's been so long since I had my daily dose of Nicky. Oh, how I missed him. I would have been happy to spend eternity in those arms just then, if Ben hadn't coughed and started crying because he was tired.

"Don't worry, I'll get him" Brandon said, picking Ben up and leading him towards the bedrooms.

"So," I asked them "what do you want to do first". As an answer, all four girls raised there hands to show handfuls of movies.

"We'll get the popcorn!" Quinn and Connor yelled, going into the kitchen.

"Luce?" Charlie asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment please, in private?"

I looked at the glaring Nicholas and his brothers before excusing us from the room. Charlie lead me into the room that Brandon was using as theirs. He was sitting on the bed with Ben, reading him one of the old Werewolf folktales. "Lucy, their vampires aren't they?" Charlie asked.

"How did you…"

"Were werewolves, Luce, not idiots. We could smell them before we entered the county" Brandon spoke.

"They're close family friends and Nicholas is my boyfriend, they won't hurt you. I know what you are thinking. One bite from a vampire and a werewolf dies vice-versa. But like I said, they won't harm you. And even if they try….I won't let them".

"Luce…" I cut him off before he could object.

"I promise! Now, I know you're all going to start changing now so, why don't you go outside in the barn. Dimitri cleared it before you got here so you can use it. If you need anything, I will be in the family room with the others watching movies."

"Alright, But here, take Ben with you. He loves snuggling up to you" Brandon said.

The boys ventured out into the barn while I snuggled into Nicholas' arms and Ben snuggled into mine. The movie was "The Hunger Games" Solange's choice obviously; she's _obsessed_ with that movie! "Oh! This is my favorite part!" she screeched. We were at the part of the movie when Peeta and Katniss were in the cave and she was leaning over him to kiss him. At the same moment they kissed, all of the couples kissed as well.

Nicholas gently wrapped both of his arms around me and brought me towards his lips. They tasted like chocolate and moonlight. A perfect combination masked with pure bliss. He flicked his tongue into my mouth and gently massaged my tongue. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. When I was with Nicholas, there was only me and him. We were the only two people in the world. His left hand found the small of my back while his right hand tangled into my hair. In one swift motion, he had me on his lap, my legs wrapped around his hips. We kissed like we never did before. The whole time, we lost control of our conscious; the only word was his name popping up everywhere. _Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas_.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: LUCY'S POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, I was laying on my bed with Nicholas beside me. His arms and body were wrapped around me in a protective stance. I loved it like this. Waking up in his bed like this, made my day. One thing I love about him is his protective instincts. Even when he was human, he was very over protective about me. I guess his crush started longer before than I thought. Whenever I was in his arms have it be cuddling, kissing, hugging or just lying beside each other, he would always wrap his arms tighter around me if I moved out of our blissful embrace. Like now for instance, I was trying to get out of the bed to wash up but as soon as I made the slightest move he latched onto me like a leech does to blood.

"Mmmrgh! What time is it?" A sleepy and annoyed Nicholas asked.

"Nicky, its eight o'clock in the morning. Get up!" I tried pushing him off but it only made the embrace tighter.

"Vampire's don't wake up until nightfall. Goodnight" he slumped back down into the pillow and bulled me closer.

"Yes, but I am no Vampire, I'm a Witch and _we_ sleep at night! So GET OFF!" I shoved him onto the ground and escaped into the bathroom.

I slipped into the shower and turned it onto the warm setting. Using his favorite lemon shampoo, I slowly lathered and rinsed, lathered and rinsed; intentially humming along to his favorite mundane band. This drove him _INSANE_. A few minutes later I decided I was done and was about to get out of the shower fully naked until I saw Nicholas. He was sitting on the counter against the wall looking out the window. When he heard me get out he slowly tore his gaze away from outside and rested it on me. And as soon as he did all of the self-control that was bottled up inside quickly escaped. In no more than a second later he had me in his arms and my legs wrapped around his torso. Oh not again!

"Nick no! We already did!" I begged trying to release myself.

"Lucy, please!" he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck making me release a pleasurable moan.

"n-n-n-n-n – no!" I pushed away from him and quickly rapped his bathrobe around me. Don't even begin to ask me what happened to it. To sum it all up; Nicholas happened.

"My love, come back. Once more, just once more."

"Nope."

We argued for what felt like forever until I heard a sound coming from the door and then a few minutes later a slight knock to my bedroom door. I opened it to find Ben holding a small tray of tea. God, he was so adorable! How in the world does Sam say no to him? Nicholas and I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to find the Wolf brothers making breakfast. I've seen them look, smell and devour but not make breakfast. Something's up and knowing the brothers, they won't just come up and tell you.

"So…how was your night?" Brandon asked.

"Why?"

"No reason, we were just wondering if you slept well" Charlie said indicating to Nicholas. OH GOD! NO!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing a muffin at them. We laughed until the phone started to ring.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello?"

"Lucy, it's Sam."

"Oh hey Uncle Sam! How's it going?"

"Not so good. Could you ask the boys to get over here fast?"

"Oh, alright". The boys left to see Uncle Sam and Nicholas had gone home to his family. Dad had wanted me to check in so I decided to visit my family at the mansion. Mom and dad got a mansion a couple of years ago on the border between our two cities so we could be near the Drakes and the wolves at the same time. However, my brothers and I decided to stay at our little town house because it held such close memories parting with it would mean leaving half of our lives behind. I was about to leave the driveway when I saw something glinting in the oak tree nearby. I got out of the car and walked towards the shining object. It was a piece of paper pinned by a knife. It wasn't any knife though. It was the same knife that Lucas' henchman Derek used on my witch best friend Talia and me the night of the Halloween dance. The piece of paper was a note that looked like it was carefully torn out and written with neat elegant hand writing. The note was addressed to me by Lucas. It read:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue,_

_Revenge is sweet, I'm coming for you…_

- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

From my deep black heart, _L_

Sick! That man is one twisted sick little…!

I drove all the way to the mansion, forgetting about the speed limit. This was serious! Plus, I was hungry for my mother's famous pumpkin pie. As soon I was there I jumped out of the car, through the car keys to Mark and ran as fast as I could into the house, almost crushing my baby kitten Luna and crashing into my father.

"Whoa! Hold on their little bird. Where are you going?"

I put my head between my legs, unable to breath. The only word I was able to get out was "Lucas" and handed my dad the sick twisted note.

"Lucy!" He screamed, pulling me into his arms. "Cassie, Ivan, Alexander! Come here quick! Henry!" They all came running, taking my father's brutal murder yell as a sign of ending doom! Got to love the family.

"Steven what's wrong?" My mom yelled.

All he did was hand over the note and my house became a wreck. Mom was calling the others (parents of my witch friends), Ivan was on the phone with Nigel Drake, Alexander was on the phone with the Helios – Ra academy and Uncle Henry was beside me making sure I'm alright with needles and other medical materials and helping dad place me on the couch.

From all the adrenaline and running I've been through, my body immediately went into sleep mode. When I finally woke up hours had passed and it was already time for dinner. Instead of a family dinner it was a council meeting. Everyone was here: Nigel, Grandpa, Talia's parents, Talia and even Nathan's parents. Nathan was our warlock (male witch) best friend. He had gone to the academy for witches and warlocks (**And no not harry potter's Hogwarts!)**, though we believe that the idea was taken from our reality. We barely saw him anymore. The academy was just a fancy name for boarding school. You stay there all year long even during the holidays.

"Finally! You sleep like a log! Do you have any idea how many times I tried waking you up from yelling into your ears and throwing books at you!"

"Mmmm! Go away!"

"Let me think about that…NOPE!"

"ugh!"

"Oh by the way. Who's _Nicky?"_ she said with a twisted smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Lucy's POV:**

After getting wrestled out of bed and hearing Talia blabber non-stop, I was ready to punch someone, specifically Lucas, in the face. With Talia on my tail I washed off in the bathroom and joined our families in the dining room where the adults were in deep conversation. I sat beside Ivan and Talia sat beside Alexander across from us. Oh ya, didn't I tell you. My best friend is dating my brother. I guess that's what I get for dating Solange's brother Nicholas but, it's actually not that bad. It has its perks like when we need a good distraction; she can always have him do something for her, like feed her dogs so he'll be out of the way. However, there are gross factors like coming home to find them snuggling on the couch or in his room making out. But the one thing that I hate most is when they're fighting. He's my brother but she's my best friend since birth, how can I choose between the two most important people in my life (not including Ivan). It's not possible.

With the help of Talia and Nathan's mom, our three mothers cooked a delicious meal of all of our favorite foods. There were mash potatoes and gravy, oxtail, Caesar salad, toasted buns, and various beverages to go around. During dinner we all talked about one subject, Lucas. The adults were coming up with a plan. Apparently Talia was attacked too, or at least was close too. Alexander would gladly protect her but none of us are going to leave them together alone. And someone needed to protect Nathan and Damien. Damien was another one of our warlock friends. His family had gone on vacation. Our parents had just gotten the call saying they would be returning this evening.

The plan was decided. Talia and I were to stay together and when Damien returns, he will join Nathan. The plan was great except one problem, the Drakes. How is Talia and I supposed to stay together if I'm at the Drake compound all the time? Just then my phone rang. The display said _Nicholas._ Oh brother! Now what?

"Hello?" I heard rustling on the other end and Quinn arguing with Logan.

"Luce? Where are you? You said you were coming over but you're not here. Did your parents decide to stay home? Did you change your mind about coming over?

"Do you have me on speaker?" I asked.

"Yes. Our phones are dead thanks to Connor. I'm using the landline and were in the middle of one of our family talks. So are you coming over?"

"I don't know. My parents are leaving tomorrow but my best friend's parents are going with them so she'll be left without a place to sleep. We're thinking about bunking it the whole two weeks; just the two of us."

"Lucy, Honey. If it's alright with you and her parents, she could come and stay over. It's only two weeks." Helena said.

"What about Solange? Isn't she…well, a little hard to handle?'

"Solange has learned to control the blood lust. Also, there is a lot of Hel-Blair in the vicinity. We don't want either one of you to end up hurt or… dead."

"Um…okay let me check with her parents."

I walked all the way towards the kitchen to talk with Talia's parents. After some reassuring facts about the Drakes from my parents they agreed. Although, there was some conditions. I was to always be with her; we would practice our magic at least twice a day and we would check in to them but if we couldn't reach them, we would check in with Alexander and Ivan. I returned to the phone and replayed what her parents told me to Talia.

"Okay. They said that was fine. Thanks you Helena."

"You're welcome Lucy."

That night Talia slept over. Her parents promised to bring over her sleep over materials so all we needed to do in the morning was head over. She knew about vampires but to help them keep their identity, we decided that we wouldn't give them that information.

In the morning, we got up, said good bye to our parents and ate breakfast. Talia made French toast and I made the coffee. Just an average teenage breakfast. At a quarter to nine we headed out. The drake compound was just around the corner. My house actually sits on the edge of their property. Liam and Helena deliberately built and gave my parents the house, to keep an eye on them and make sure they stay safe. It only took us about ten, fifteen minutes to drive because I had to drive slowly as a result of the rocky roads. When we finally arrived, Bruno nodded his head at us and showed us inside. In the living room, all of the drakes were surprisingly seated on the couch and chairs as if waiting our arrival.

"Hello, You must be Talia. My name is Liam and this is my wife, Helena and my younger brother, Geoffrey." Slowly, one by one the drakes introduced themselves.

"Hiya, I'm Talia, Lucy's best friend."

"Excuse me!" Solange yelled. Uh-Oh this isn't going to be good!"

"Oh this should be good! Cat fight!" Quinn yelled.

"Shut-up!" I said to Quinn.

"I am Lucy's Best friend! We grew up together."

"Um…okay, but Lucy and I are like sisters. Literally twins. We were born together and I guess when she wasn't here with you, she was with me."

Solange had gone from a pale white to blood red. Luckily for all of us, Hyacinth came down to join us.

"Oh! What a beautiful vale! Where did you get that?" By the time Hyacinth made it down the full stairs they were both in a deep conversation about fabric.

"TWINS! LUCY!" Solange yelled at me.

"Hey, Solange I can explain!"

"If I were you I'd make a break for it" Duncan whispered in my ear.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the third floor and locked myself in Nicholas' room. I am so dead!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Lucy's POV:**

OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!

"LUCY HAMILTON!" Solange burst through the doors, making wooden door pieces fly everywhere. "DO YOU REALLY THINK A FLIMSY LITTLE DOOR CAN STOP ME!"

"Well…"

"That's enough Solange!" A voice said from behind her. It was Sebastian. Thank the Lord!

I quickly walked over to Sebastian and hid behind him like a scared puppy. "Help!" I quivered.

"Solange, stop being so childish! You're sixteen!"

"MY DOOR!" Nicholas cried in horror behind me. "MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS DOOR!" He crawled over to the now empty broken door frame and cradled a piece of wood. "MY PRECIOUS!" Nicholas rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and cried out I exasperation.

Hearing the cries and pleas, Liam, Helena and Geoffrey came running up the stairs.

"What's happened?" Liam asked worried.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Nicholas cried.

The three of them just stared at Nicholas like he was insane. Though I don't blame them, he kind of looked it. "Helena honey, with all the problems going on in this house, I believe our children are mad." Liam said.

"Actually statistically, we believe that as the generations go on, the percentage of insanity and wildness is increased." Geoffrey said. With that saying, everyone turned aound and gave him a weird "What the hell did you just say?" look. "But yes brother, these children have gone mad."

The three of them returned to their rooms leaving Nicholas, Sebastian, Solange and me alone in the hallway. "You will pay for this Lucy. Mark my words." Solange spoke as she let Sebastian lead her downstairs. That only left me and Nicholas. Great, Sebastian takes her and leaves me with the emotionally disabled one. I would have rather let Solange barbeque me under a fire. Oh well… here goes!

"Nick? Nicky honey, are you ok?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. I pulled him into my arms letting his head rest on my chest.

"My Precious!" He cried. Oh dear. This is going to be a long day.

"What the hell? Who are you Golem? Stop crying that out! It's annoying!" Connor yelled coming out of his room.

"Only you would compare this to The Lord of the Rings!" I rolled my eyes and dragged Nick onto his bed.

"I said only you would compare this to The Lord of the Rings." I yelled at him.

"Yes, and don't you forget it. Last time I checked you're the one who came to me to ask about The Fantastic Four when you had a crush on a guy who liked comic books."

"Yes and I will never stoop that low again." I muttered to myself.

"I HEARD THAT!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lucy's POV

After getting Nicholas calmed down, the Drakes, Talia and I sat down in the living room. Aunt Hyacinth made some finger sandwiches and tea for Talia and me. You'd think it would just be a scene where a group talked and ate. It wasn't. I had forgotten it was the middle of the day which meant the sun was at its strongest. The Drakes were vampires. They were supposed to be sleeping.

"Did you talk to Charlie and the guys lately?" Talia asked me.

"No. Though Ivan's been keeping me informed about what's going on. Actually, Aunt Sasha was wondering if we wanted to come over for dinner on Friday?"

"Sweet, I'd love to! Sasha makes the greatest banana bread in the world! Count me in!"

"Yeah, its hand made. Great, I'll call her right now and tell her were in."

I left to use the landline in the kitchen when I heard a discrete sound coming from outside. "Hey, Tally did you hear that?" Tally was my nickname for her.

"Hmmm. I don't hear anything?" Silence filled the room as we all tried to listen for any sounds.

A loud _**KABOOM!**_ rang throughout the compound and before we culd even move twenty men wearing black cloaks appeared. Talia and I knew who those men were and why they were here. They were witch hunters and only one man in the whole world had complete power over witch hunters. _Lucas_.

"Surrender the witches and no one will get hurt" one man said.

"Over my dead body!" Nicholas yelled.

"That can be arranged." The main took out a crossbow and aimed it at Nicholas.

"Oh, hell no! He is not hurting my boyfriend!"

I raised my hands and chanted a shield spell. The arrow hit the shield and flung right back towards the hunter. He died on spot. Next thing I knew, all hell broke loose. The drakes and hunters were fighting but it was no use. There was 20of them and only fourteen of us. Plus the fact that it was mid-day and the drakes were at their weakest. Talia and I knew what we had to do.

"We'll come with you!" we called to the hunters. Everyone stopped to stare at us.

"Luce no! we can take them!" Marcus said.

"No, Marcus you can't. We will go with you as long as you don't hurt the drakes."

"Deal." The hunter said. They came over and handcuffed us. They shoved us into the van and blindfolded us.

We didn't know where we were going or even if we were going their alive. All we know is one thing. Somewhere along the road, Lucas would be there, waiting.

The drive wasn't long. They only took us at least twenty minutes away from the Drake compound. This was a good sign. At least we knew that we hadn't left Violet Hills. The Hunters shoved us out of the vehicle and keeping one hand on our hair and one hand wrapped tightly around our wrists, they made us walk down a narrow hallway. Each time we were supposed to turn a corner they kicked us in the leg in which directions we were going to. They treated us like we were a bunch of horses. They're lucky I'm bound because if I wasn't they definitely would be getting their butts kicked. But we wouldn't be like this for long. Before we gave ourselves in, Connor planted a tracking device in my neck, near the color of my t-shirt. Knowing the Drakes, they were probably already outside, devising a plan on how to defeat them. If they could… but witch hunters are what they are called. They hunt witches. That means they have dealt with curses and spells. It would take a really creative plan to manipulate or even out smart Witch Hunters. Oh Lord, please don't let them leave it up to Quinn. Then were all doomed!

**So hey guys! Again sorry about the lateness. Actually chapter 16 and 17 I had already written like a few weeks ago but I had that I had already submitted them. Guess not. Again I'm sorry. Hope you like it. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Pls R & R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Lucy's POV:**

"Damn It!" For the last fifteen minutes I've been trying to pick the locks of the handcuffs those fascist bastards put on us. I found a loose bobby pin and was using it to pick the lock but every time the pin either would slip out of my hands or make a sound drawing the attention of our guards. The leader of the guards had knocked Talia out because she kept on annoying them by her yelling. I didn't blame her. These were a couple of bat shit idiots who needed to get their butts kicked and much more. I hope Helena comes. She'll probably bring her Machete and turn them into pork-chops. Great! Now I'm hungry!

"Ugh-mhmm!" Talia was starting to wake up.

"Talia! Talia, wake up!" I screamed at her. There was a bloody gash on top of her temple. Those Jerks! "When I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle the life out of your body!"

"More like _if"_ That voice! I would know that voice anywhere. That same voice haunted my dreams and waking thoughts ever since I was a little girl. "Wouldn't you think…_Lucy?"_

_LUCAS!_

"You Son of a-" I blunt object hit the back of my head, sending pain throughout my body and my vision blurry.

"Uh-uh-uh! Now, now there isn't any need for that attitude. You are in my domain little witch. That means my rules or no rules. You follow my rules with respect or you die."

"I'd rather die than be you little puppet!"

"Funny, that's what your grandmother said right before I slit her throat."

"YOU BASTARD!" I leaped from my chair and would have pounced on him like a cougar if I wasnt restrained to the chair with metal bars and his two lackey's pushing me down.

"You never learn Lucy. Just like your Mother. Did you know that your father wasn't the only person your mother dated? In fact she had quite a thing for me when we were your age. We were lovers. If your grandmother hadn't gotten in the way I would've been your father. It was _one_ of the reasons why I killed her"

"One?"

"Yes, the other…well, I just felt like it. And I loved the way she screamed in agony when I tortured her. She deserved it. I deserved to be her husband, not that disgrace you call a father" He turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't talk about my father like that! You know nothing about him!" I screamed at him. I hate him! Everything he's telling me are all lies! "My mother would never love a psycho like you!" I said venomously.

He stopped dead in his tracks. I hit a point. Well at least I know what irritates him.

"You won't get away with this!" Wow so _Cliché_. I always hated movie moments like this. I never thought I would be in one. I thought

"That's what you think. But look around little witch. There's no one here to save you. You're dead!" Lucas said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

**Da-da-da! Who is this familiar voice? Is it one of the Drake's coming to save her? Another witch? Who may her savior be? Or…is it her saviour or another enemy who wishes to have her as much as Lucas? Stay tuned for more of **_**Fangs, Stakes and Spells!**_


End file.
